1. Field of the Invention
The present invention mainly relates to a method of controlling a wireless communications module for transmitting and receiving data efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Small computer devices are often readily portable and are in widespread use today. Some examples of these types of portable devices include notebook PCs (personal computers) and PDAs (personal digital assistants), for instance. Often, these portable computer devices are also provided with various extended functions. Recently, wireless LAN modules have been installed as wireless communications modules to make it possible to transmit and receive data to/from the outside via a network. Once a wireless LAN module has been installed, the computer device can transmit and receive data to/from the outside easily even if it moves around as long as it can transmit and receive data to/from a wireless base station.
However, in some cases, the use of a wireless LAN module in a computer device to connect to an external network has lowered communication speeds in transmitting and receiving data. Thus, with a wireless LAN module, the quality of the connection (link quality) with the access point is often checked at certain intervals in order to ensure a reasonably accurate transmission and reception of data.
If connection quality is or becomes poor, however, it is necessary to find a new access point by scanning channels and establish communications with the new access point. In these instances, often no data can be transmitted or received during connection quality checking or channel scanning. Consequently, the net amount of transmitted and received data will be reduced.